


Poem Book

by LunarEclipsePrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess
Summary: Just a bunch of random poems I write that has no consistency. I'll add tags as I add more poems. I know the fandom says original work but that is because I'm planning on having multiple fandoms in here and I don't want the fandom section to be cluttered.





	Poem Book

Can you see me?  
I am here  
I am not what I seem  
So please lend me your ear  
I was killed outside  
And then he killed again  
None of the souls lost were justified  
But now you are here so let's begin  
Their bodies were hidden  
And now we are stuck here  
For leaving without closure is forbidden  
Now help us before he makes you disappear  
Soon we will be free  
And this place will burn  
And he will burn with it and we will finally be happy  
But there is something you must learn  
You must not lean to far into my words  
For I am a phantom


End file.
